


A New (Old) Hope

by Humanfish451



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Force Training, Force Use, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Jedi Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanfish451/pseuds/Humanfish451
Summary: Not gone, just biding her time.





	A New (Old) Hope

Leia Organa (once Organa-Solo) is tired. So utterly fatigued that she feels its weight, down to her very bones…but she can’t let it show, not completely. The General is allowed to be tired, she’s only human after all, but Leia…Leia is exhausted.

That only changes a little bit when she catches a glimpse of her brother. She’s still getting used to seeing Luke like this; he hasn’t visited her often since…it’s hard for him, too.

But. He’s here now. And if he’s here, it’s important. Leia groans a bit, grumbles a bit more, but stands. Luke flashes a small grin, offers his arm. They can’t touch, not physically, but she feels him offering energy through the Force and accepts gladly.

Is he…excited? He’s certainly moving slightly faster than usual.

They make their way out of her room and down the hall in the general direction of the hangars, but take a sharp left and down into the maintenance levels. Leia hasn’t been down here often. She’s curious now.

They turn into a dead-end hallway that seems to be storing older maintenance droids. There’s a muffled curse, a loud bang, and then a tech –- older being with their back turned, braided hair gray with the faintest hints of once-youthful red –- comes into view. Despite Luke’s presence and her utter trust in his judgement, Leia is instantly on alert.

 _She does not know who this technician is. She has never seen them before._ And at this point in the Resistance's fight she knows _everyone_.

Luke still exudes that Jedi calm, but she can definitely tell that he’s excited.

“Technician! Identify yourself.”

Nothing.

“Technician!”

Nothing. Not even a twitch in her direction. She doesn’t even need to glance in her brother’s direction to know that he’s failing to hide a growing smirk.

Just as she’s drawing breath to lay into them, the technician holds up one finger and says, “Just one more minute, your _Highness_ , your patience is appreciated.” Human woman then, maybe around Leia’s age or a bit younger.

Luke’s chuckle startles Leia out of her puzzling. And the technician sighs audibly, stands with a small grunt, turns –- yes, younger than Leia herself but not by much; she has laugh-lines but is deliberately holding a blank face –- to look directly at Luke.

“Really Farmboy? You couldn’t have waited 7 minutes? Yeah, 7 minutes, don’t give me that look, you know I can do this blindfolded with only one hand.”

And Luke…loses it. Whole-body guffawing, form flickering from the strength of it. This technician, whoever she is, smiles slightly in spite of herself.

Leia is flabbergasted, multiple thoughts racing through her head all at once: _I haven’t seen Luke laugh like this since before Endor; who the hell is this woman, how can she see Luke; why is the hell is she calling him Farmboy; if she’s Force-sensitive why can’t I sense her; how does she know Luke and why are they looking at each other like that…_

Luke, mostly composed, smiles even wider at this unknown woman and gives her a gentle nod. And for a brief moment, Leia can sense her in the Force…and she understands.

* * *

Rey had sensed Leia’s shock rippling through the Force briefly a few hours ago, but it didn’t continue and no alarms were going off, so she chalked it up as nothing too important. She’s been practicing more with the old droid they dug out of storage (she hasn’t tried to use that godawful helmet yet; how can she fight if she can’t see), and Luke has visited as often as he can, which isn’t all that often, but he does what he can.

Rey has given very clear orders not to be disturbed while she’s training, and re-wired the lock so that only she has the combination. Sometimes she’ll invite Poe or Finn in to watch and provide tips, but she finds that at this point she can focus better if it’s just her and, sometimes, Luke.

Luke, who visited two days ago, and normally wouldn’t be back for another three weeks, but just now walked through a wall…right as the impossible-to-unlock door opens and an older human woman walks in. She stops just inside the door and takes a look around, but Rey has the strangest feeling that she already knows the room’s layout and contents. The new woman looks at Rey with a long, piercing gaze, gives a small grin, and nods once in Luke’s direction.

She looks back at Rey and smirks. “I reckon I could show you a thing or two.” There’s the familiar **snap-hiss** and a purple glow illuminates her features.


End file.
